Caterpillar
by nleslie
Summary: The sun is out for the first time in a long time, and Sam and Freddie are taking advantage of that fact with grass, trees and a fuzzy black caterpillar named Walter. Seddie, of course!


**I always forget disclaimers, so here you go. iDon't own iCarly. iDo own these words. ;)**

It's warm: Spring is fading into Summer now and for the first time in a few weeks the sun is out completely and there's not a single cloud in the sky. I'm with Sam and we're at the park two blocks from my place, soaking up the warmth. The grass is finally dry and we're taking advantage of that. I'm laying on my side, smoothing my hand over the overgrown grass. She's leaning back on her hands, eyes closed, drinking up the rays of the sun. She looks really good today, I note. But then again, she looks good every day. One of my absolute favorite things is the way her hair shines in the sun, like a halo. I want to touch it and have it not be weird, but it undoubtedly would be if I did, so I avert my attention elsewhere for the time being.

I spot a little black caterpillar moving along the grass. I reach out and lay my finger down for it to climb on to. Once it does, I smile and bring it up to our faces and she immediately flinches and sits up straight, clutching her knees. She's afraid of it! Imagine that, Sam Puckett is afraid of a little caterpillar. 'It's OK,' I say. 'He won't hurt you.' She doesn't look convinced. I try to show her that there's nothing to be afraid of by stroking it's back. 'It just feels like fuzz. It's fine, I swear. I promise I'll never let anything hurt you.'

Tentatively she reaches out and gently runs her finger against it's back. I've learned that Sam really is one of the most gentle people I know, despite the facade. She shivers and I laugh. 'You okay? Did he poison you?' I tease.

She blushes and holds out her finger. I touch the tip of mine to hers and shudder at the insane feeling I get from a touch so small. The caterpillar hesitates for just a second then begins it's journey to her finger. I bring my hand back to my side once it's safely on her hand and watch the minutes fly by as we talk and laugh and try and figure out a name for our little friend.

The light dims, and the sun is lower in the sky. Reluctantly we get up and head towards the park gate. At the gate I watch as she stands beside a hedge and waits patiently for our caterpillar, who we have titled 'Walter,' to move from her finger to the leaf it's resting on. It hobbles to the hedge slowly and once it's resting safely on top of a bright green leaf she watches it for a few minutes more until she's ready to leave.

'Let's come back tomorrow to see if he's still there,' she says as we head for my apartment. I purposefully brush my hand against hers and don't hasten to move it away.

'Absolutely,' I respond certainly. 'And hey: one day we'll come back and it'll be a butterfly!'

She hums contentedly and glances back at the park for a moment. I look back with her and take her hand and hope she won't take it the wrong way. Apparently she doesn't, because she tightens her grip on my hand. 'You're like a caterpillar,' I say after a silence. 'You used to be one thing and now you're something else.'

Sam looks at me, then at the ground, and finally straight ahead. 'I like that analysis,' she says thoughtfully and I can see one of her signature smirks forming on her lips. There are some things about Sam that have changed, but there are many things I can name that I hope will never alternate. Her smile is one of them. I also like her hugs. So I stop walking and I hug her, and she knows to hug back. We stand there for a few moments and I hear a bird sing and I wonder if she can hear it too. I also wonder if she notices how fast my heart is beating. She probably does. She doesn't move away until I do and then we start back towards Bushwell Plaza where she and I both know she'll be staying tonight.

'I love you, Freddie,' she says. Then she quickly adds, 'as a friend.'

I know what she means.

'I love you too, Sam,' I respond. 'Not as a friend.'

We walk home in silence, but it isn't a bad silence. I feel warm and glowy inside and can't stop smiling. She's got a pretty flush to her cheeks and is smiling, too. We go back to the park the next day. Walter is there, and he is happy to see us. When we walk home again I don't hug her this time. I kiss her.

**I actually really, really like this one... No idea where it came from, though... :\ Haha! I hope you all enjoy it and please feel free to leave any kind of feedback you can think of! S'all good!! Oh, and I'm sure you Drake & Josh fans will absolutely catch a reference in this. ;) Hope you like it and thank you for reading!**

**-Nora.**


End file.
